


Save Our Souls

by felixnavidad_02



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Expect This To Ever Make Sense, characters will be tagged as they become relevant to the story, colorblind soulmates au, tagged as MCD because it follows canon, until it rapidly devolves into AU territory in many ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixnavidad_02/pseuds/felixnavidad_02
Summary: (AKA: the start of a soulmate au that’s been bouncing in my head for an unnecessarily long time now.)





	Save Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA: the start of a soulmate au that’s been bouncing in my head for an unnecessarily long time now.)

It was at that moment, with a gun pointed to his face, seconds before Valentine would pull the trigger that Harry realized everything that led up to this moment was terrible and would class as some of the worst experiences of anybody’s life.

Generally this was the truth for, well, any moment that could plausibly lead to the end of one’s life. But still, looking back on it now, everything… kinda sucked quite a bit, actually.

Wow. Harry realized that he’d probably done every single thing wrong. That was fucking impressive. How does one man manage to screw up everything leading to his death?

Well. Lee Unwin, for a start, though beginnings were so much less important at the end. He was Michelle’s soulmate, god damn it. His own mistake led to the loss of an innocent’s soulmate. They were a happy family! They had a child. He’d done wrong by Eggsy, too, come to think of it.

He was cocky. He did everything he did because he wanted to make it up to Lee, yes, but he also wanted to do it to get back at his snob of a boss. Chester King was the cactus, if he’d met pricks before.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. He never met his soulmate. He expected this, of course. There were so many men out there who could have been his soulmate. This wasn’t what mattered, though. He’d missed out so much. If he wasn’t so damned obtuse, he would have realized that he didn’t actually need soulmates for love. There was so much that could have been. Colors or no colors.   


Well, never having met his soulmate was a shame too, he supposed. He would have liked to know what pink looked like. 


End file.
